


SUMMER 19

by cherrybeomkai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Multi, Students, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybeomkai/pseuds/cherrybeomkai
Summary: They met each other at the school's rooftop.Each has their own purposes,one was trying to see the beautiful sunset , the other one found himself standing on the ledge.in which kai has been very busy with his studies that he doesn't have the time to accomplish his wishlist, so one summer , beomgyu took the chance by accomplishing it together with him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 11





	SUMMER 19

As the bell rang,signalling that the night class has already started, Beomgyu had his things packed in his bag. If you look around, everyone is doing the same thing,books are kept inside.Some didn't bring books at all but a rolled towel instead to keep their head comfortable when theres the need to have a little rest but seems like everyone is having it now.Beomgyu chuckled as he look around and see everyone have their head on the table with the diy pillow they made with the towel. 

The class has already started but for this week, their teacher isn't avaiable to watch over the kids as she has to deal with her personal problem. however, they must attend the class until the very last day of the final exam to get extra credits in their marks. You can take the attendance and go back home but you gotta deal with the guard,they will ask you lots of questions.

Meanwhile the person next to Beomgyu is busy fidgeting with his pen while staring on the paper in front of him.It was a simple one but when Gyu lays his eyes on the paper again, the question become a calculus question. Gyu looks up to meet his friend's face, 

"Are you seriously doing that?"

Yeonjun puts down his pen , raising an eyebrow as he turns his head towards the latter , "Why not?" 

Beomgyu shook his head, not wanting to say anything as a reply, a checkmate.Yeonjun still has his eyes on beomgyu, he can see the sunset behind him reflected in juns eyes. This sounds like a great idea-

"Hey should we go up ? And see the sun sets?" 

Yeonjun sighed, "I can't. I need to solve these" he taps on the paper with the back of his pen then continuing his works

Beomgyu turns around, watching the pretty view in front of him through the window, he was scared of the red sun when he was 16..or maybe until now, he felt like the red color is glaring at him and it gave him goosebumps. But this time, it look so beautiful , the red colour gives a pretty hue of oranges to the clouds around it as if the sun is the queen of the sky where the clouds needs to be by its side 

Beomgyu looked at his friend again,doubting whether or not he should go watch the sunset or just stuck in this classroom solving some calculus- obviously calculus aint the answer.

"You sure ?" Beomgyu asked yeonjun again but he just gave him a quite no.

"Fine."

《```♧```》

"Can we talk?"

Kai looked up as he pursed his lips into a thin line.He knew what Mr.Park's conversation would be.He admits he lose focus on the past exam. He used to ace every exam.He was the honor student but not until this one day where he got 7 out of 100 in maths.That was when the downfall of the boy started.He studied like crazy after getting the result.How can it happened when he studied for 6-9 hours everyday and even skipped meals just to do the same exercise book over and over again. Sometimes he would buy two or three books and spends his time finishing it in one week.Check,check and check. Everything is correct.No mistakes , he could memorize every formulas.

Mr.Park lays the paper on the wooden table with a sigh,  
"Do you realize that you actually did the calculations right but you inserted the numbers incorrectly?" He turned to the next page of the exam paper, "Look."

Kai gulped,observing the paper in front of him as the teacher's index finger made a swipe under one of the calculation he wrote. He was right. Kai did inserted the wrong numbers.But how could it happened? He was the last one to finish it. He swore he used all the time given to check his answers again and everything is in the right place.He saw no mistakes.  
But when the paper is given back,that everything turned out wrong.

"I thought you'd have done it better in this third semester.I even made the questions a lot easier than the second semester." A worried look washes over his face.

"I-" Kai recalls back how he'd skipped his meal and never sleep for a day just to force himself to study during the second semester but none of his hardwork payed off.How he'd wake up in the hospital 3 days before the exam only to find out he had passed out on the floor-due to the lacks of rest- and forgets everything he had studied.

"Is everything okay at home?" The adult asked.

Kai bit his lip.Not knowing how to answer the question.Nothing bad happens at home he thought. But when he tried to talk about his struggles on studying, his parents will simply reply with a simple   
'That is why you need to study harder.I know you can do it.' 

High expectation of parents and the unhealthy obsession of scoring full marks in every subject perfectly describes his situation right now- However, he is not the type to get competitive whenever someone got a higher marks than him. He only focuses on himself more.

"Everything is fine."

Mr.Park raises his wrist and read his watch. "Well, it's time to go back." He said as he look at the boy infront of him again,making sure he's really okay.He examine Kai's face and knew he hasn't got any rest.The dark circle around his eyes and the way his body got a lot thinner made it obvious.

"Get some rest,Kai.Summer break will start in a couple of weeks, don't just spend your time studying,okay? That ain't healthy you know?" Said Mr.Park with a soft voice and gave a pat to the boy's shoulder before making his way to the door.

Before he fully disappear behind the door, he leans his head through the door and whispered a small cheer, "Fighting!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing 😭 im sorry for the bad english . Please let me know what you think ! ❤


End file.
